


Sweet Talk

by pyroprude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining if you squint, Sour candy is love, love is warheads, some post-timeskip, this was supposed to be 500 words of drabble and got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroprude/pseuds/pyroprude
Summary: Miya Atsumu loves sour candy. And possibly more?Or, 5 times Atsumu brought sour candy and 1 time Kiyoomi brought sour candy.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	Sweet Talk

Sakusa Kiyoomi is an athlete. As such, he takes good care of his body and what he puts into his body as well. He thought that having a careful diet catered to his workouts was standard for most high school athletes who wanted to go pro. That didn’t seem to be the case for Miya Atsumu as spies him a few bleacher rows away inhaling sour skittles before his next game. As much as Kiyoomi thought his mask hid his expression, the disgust still seeped from his features when he tried to think about all of the processed sugar that was being consumed. Motoya did a good job in settling Kiyoomi by saying, “Why do you care about someone else’s diet let alone anyone else to begin with? Other people have no need to ascribe to your dietary habits Kiyoomi.” With that Kiyoomi checked himself and respectfully backed off.

* * *

  
Kiyoomi carefully forgets about the setter's taste for candy by the time he is chosen to attend the All Japan youth camp his first year. There were much more pressing things to focus on at camp, like analyzing his teammates for that week to learn as much as he could from them so that when he faced them on court he would be sure to win. He was starting to organize his mental notes in a long water break when he sees Miya Atsumu dig in his bag only to bring out what looked like neon noodles, covered in salt. Atsumu must have noticed Kiyoomi’s curious glance because he then turned to the spiker, “Would ya’ like one Omi-Omi?”

“I don’t even know what they are.” Which is the only thing he can think to say because he doesn’t want those radioactive looking consumables anywhere near his internal organs. 

“Ya’ never seen sour straws before? Whaaaat?? Here try one! They rank somewhere in my top 5 favorite sour candies, but they definitely aren’t number 1.” Atsumu offers Kiyoomi a ‘straw’ as he’s explaining. 

“No thank you, Miya. I’ll stick to the food I brought with me” 

“Suit yer’self.” Atsumu shrugs and eats the straw that was just previously offered to Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi went back to sorting through his mental notes and found that he’d added that Miya Atsumu seemed to like sour candies.

* * *

In his second year Kiyoomi gets invited back to the All Japan youth training camp. This year there are a lot of first years and they are all monsters. Kiyoomi finds a familiar face in Atsumu but doesn’t go out of his way to spend time with him. They’re at the camp to train, not make friends. But somehow Kiyoomi is cursed (at least that’s what he calls it) to run into Atsumu outside of practice. 

On the last day of camp, Kiyoomi heads up to the roof, where he sees the blond setter laying out and basking in the sun. Kiyoomi almost stays by the door to admire Atsumu being quiet, but then realizes that would entail him “admiring” Atsumu which won’t do. So Kiyoomi joins him on the roof's patio. Kiyoomi doesn’t say anything when he joins Atsumu but makes note of the wrappers on the ground. It looks like they have mushroom clouds on them? Kiyoomi reasons they must be more sour candy and one look at Atsumu’s face when he pops a fresh one into his mouth is all the confirmation he needs. Atsumu’s face twists up, which must mean the candy is incredibly sour because Atsumu usually shows no expression when eating his candies. 

“Owww, ow ow ow ooow. Jaw cramp aaaaah” Atsumu tries to whisper, but ultimately fails at keeping his voice low.

“Why do you keep eating them if they hurt so much?” Kiyoomi can’t fathom trying to keep partaking in a practice that hurts him so much.

“Have you ever been in love Omi?” Which to Kiyoomi seems completely irrelevant to their sour candy talk.

“No. If I had the extra time for that I’d rather be playing more volleyball.”

“Well eating sour candy is like being in love. There are a whole bunch of types of sour candy, some are all sour and don’t last too long, some are super sour for a little bit but then turn sweet when the citric acid wears off. Some are so addictive that you eat them till your cheeks bleed, and some are way sweeter than others with just the tiniest hint of sour. But if you love and that love is worth it, then the sour times are overshadowed by the sweet. For the right candy of course.” His last sentence leaves Atsumu’s gaze locked on Kiyoomi’s own. With a cough, Kiyoomi looks away and back up at the passing clouds.

“I don’t see how you can get past the sour.”

“It just takes the right person Omi.”

“Have you found them yet then?”

Kiyoomi never did get an answer that day.

* * *

Kiyoomi must have good luck, or bad luck (however luck works), to keep running into Miya Atsumu. This time they’re at the Spring Interhigh tournament when he spots the setter twin watching the Karasuno vs. Tsubakihara game. Atsumu seems to be so focused on watching the game that he doesn’t notice Kiyoomi’s approach and jumps when Kiyoomi calls his name. Unfortunately for both of them, this means that the candy that Atsumu was holding is now half on the floor while the other half managed to stay in his bag. 

“Ah! Omi-Omi, ya’ scared me there. Let a guy know yer there ya?” Atsumu shrugs off his startled demeanor to address Kiyoomi. “Did ya’ want to sit and watch with me?” 

“Maybe we should change seats before that?” Kiyoomi suggests while gesturing to the ground around them and the, presumably sour, red candy. With little more suggestion they more and find better-kept seats to watch the rest of Karasuno’s game. Atsumu is sure that they will be playing Karasuno in their next round of games and wants to prepare strategies.

They share commentary on the game and both comment on how Kageyama has grown from the last time they saw him at the All Japan youth camp, and eventually, like most of their other interactions, Atsumu offers to share his treats with the spiker who declines. 

“Those don’t look sour this time Miya, are you trying something different?” 

“Want to try one this time? You know these ones stayed in the bag and are safe yeah?”

So Kiyoomi caves and tries one. Only to scrunch up his face into a tight pucker. He was not expecting the candy to be sour this time. Atsumu bursts into a fit of laughter, sputtering apologies amongst his cackles. 

* * *

Years later on a bus to Sendai, Kiyoomi and Atsumu sit beside one another as is their usual habit. Kiyoomi didn’t know when this became the usual, but he did read that it only took 3 repetitions for an activity to become a habit. MSBY bus rides were quiet beside Atsumu, as counterintuitive as Kiyoomi first thought that sounded. Kiyoomi was left in peace to listen to his audiobooks through his noise-canceling headphones as Atsumu redirected any conversation that was fishing to get Kiyoomi involved. Then when Bokuto and Hinata finally settled into the drive, Atsumu would settle in to, and open up this trip's bag of sour sweets and always offered the untouched interior to Kiyoomi in case he wanted to sample this trips snack. Most times Kiyoomi declined, on this trip though Kiyoomi doesn’t see anything too suspicious on his inspection of the round multicolored candies so he decides to try one. 

Picking out the blue colored pressed powder, Kiyoomi pops it in his mouth, only to feel his face screw up into a pucker. He managed to send over a glare to the not so innocently smiling Atsumu before Kiyoomi lost all control of his facial features. 

Atsumu didn’t say anything but instead popped a different candy on his tongue in mockery before pulling his tongue back into his mouth and smiling at Kiyoomi. 

“You didn’t have to take the sourest flavor Omi-Omi,” Atsumu explained like Kiyoomi knew that the different flavors would be sourer than others (which he did not know). This revelation only brought a harsher glare to Kiyoomi’s face, which was only to be pushed away by the soft blond's finger rubbing in between Kiyoomi’s eyebrows. Kiyoomi would never tell Atsumu that his touch was the only touch he welcomed, but Kiyoomi was fairly sure that he already knew that he was the only person that could get away with touching Kiyoomi flippantly. 

“One day I’m sure you’ll find a sour candy you like Omi!” And when Atsumu said that with such assurance Kiyoomi was almost able to believe him. 

* * *

Kiyoomi toed off his shoes and slipped on his house slippers that he kept in his setters genkan. 

“Ah! Omi you’re here just in time! The game coverage just started, but the teams aren’t on the court yet.” Atsumu calls from somewhere further in the apartment.

They had loose plans to watch most of the V-league games together when they weren’t playing in them and when practice didn’t take precedence. Loose plans that they somehow always kept, no matter how chaotic their lives got. Kiyoomi doesn’t think too much of his familiarity with Atsumu’s apartment until someone else joins them or comments on how often they spend time together outside of practice. 

Kiyoomi places his bag of snacks on the counter and finds Atsumu in his kitchen setting out the takeout onigiri he picked up from his brother for them to eat during the game. 

“What did ya’ bring with ya’ tonight?” Atsumu asks as he's already taking a peek into the bag that Kiyoomi brought with him. “Sour patch kids? Again Omi? You know I still have some from what I bought for the last time you came over.”

“Those are all stale by now, they taste best when they are supple.”

“Right, right. Wait I thought you didn’t like sour candies?”

Kiyoomi stilled and moved to meet Atsumu’s eyes.

“Maybe I just needed to find the one that was worth it.” Kiyoomi makes sure to stare at Atsumu for a bit longer then takes the plate of onigiri to the table. “Atsumu the game is starting hurry up.”

“WAIT, hold up Omi, did you just? And Atsumu? When did you start calling me that? And liking sweets? Don’t just walk away after confessing!”

“I just finally realized you were worth loving.” This time when Kiyoomi looks at Atsumu with a smile, he only finds Atsumu with what he can only hope are tears of joy.


End file.
